nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is the sixth title in the ''Need for Speed'' series. It is the sequel to Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and also has a large focus on pursuits. EA Black Box developed the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 whilst EA Seattle developed the PC, Xbox, and Gamecube releases. The PlayStation 2 release offers significantly more game features compared to other releases. The game was first released on October 1st, 2002 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gamecube with an October 21, 2002 release for PC. In France, the game was marketed as Need for Speed: Poursuite Infernale 2. A reboot to both the original Hot Pursuit and Hot Pursuit 2 was made by Criterion Games entitled - ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010). Gameplay The gameplay consists of arcade-style races and police pursuits unlike Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed. The diverse customisation options seen in the last two installments has been dropped as well as special weather effects and the day-night circle. Now players can only change the car paint similar to the original Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Game Modes The Championship and Hot Pursuit Mode include various types of events that are sorted into event trees. Most events in the game are manufacturer competitions. *'Be The Cop' - Players can take the role of police officers and bust racers. *'Challenge' - Challenge races are races that have been customized by the player. *'Championship' - Similar to the Hot Pursuit mode except no pursuits take place. *'Hot Pursuit' - Players compete along a specific circuit and sprint races with involvement of the police within an event tree. *'Quick Race' - Players will be instantly spawned to a randomly created race. Showcase Mode was not made available in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, although players are offered a narrated description of each vehicle. Race Modes *'Circuit' - Racers compete against each other with the first racer completing the set number of laps first being declared the winner. *'Knockout' - A series of various races with the racer that finishes in last position being eliminated. *'Point to Point' - Racers compete with each other along a set route from one point to another. *'Time Trial' - The player needs to beat a set time record along a certain course. *'Tournament' - Tournament is similar to Knockout except players won't be eliminated at the end of each race. Racers will instead receive points depending on their finishing position in each race. The racer with the highest score is declared the winner of the tournament. Car List Courses Courses are located in differing environments and can have each of their event parameters altered before a race. Each environment features one Sprint course and two Circuit courses. Alpine *Alpine Trail (Circuit) *Fall Winds (Circuit) *Autumn Crossing (Point to Point) Mediterranean *Calypso Coast (Circuit) *Wine Country (Circuit) *Mediterranean Paradise (Point to Point) Tropical *Island Outskirts (Circuit) *Palm City Island (Circuit) *Tropical Sunset (Point to Point) Woodland *Coastal Parklands (Circuit) *National Forest (Circuit) *Scenic Drive (Point to Point) Desert (PS2 Release) *Desert Heat (Circuit) *Outback (Circuit) *Rocky Canyons (Point to Point) ''Need for Speed: GT'' The PC release of the EA Seattle's release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 was reformatted into an arcade title by Global VR and was renamed as - "Need for Speed: GT." Trivia *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' is the first title in the series to be released on the sixth console generation. *Holden and HSV cars made their last appearance in the series in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, although rebadged variants of the Monaro were featured in some of the later titles. *This is also the last title to feature playable police until Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *''Be the Cop'' is entitled as You're The Cop in the PlayStation 2 release. *''Hot Pursuit'' is entitled as Ultimate Racer in the PlayStation 2 release. *''Hot Pursuit 2'' is also the last Need for Speed title in the 1st era. *''Hot Pursuit 2'' is the 1st title to have an Arcade port followed by Need for Speed: Underground. Title Differences de:Need_for_Speed:_Hot_Pursuit_2 es:Need_for_Speed:_Hot_Pursuit_2 pl:Need_for_Speed:_Hot_Pursuit_2 ru:Need_for_Speed:_Hot_Pursuit_2 Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2